


one more adventure, my friend

by Marvellous



Category: Star Wars
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: Leia was safe. The rebellion would continue. As for him? Luke didn’t know what was waiting for him upon feeling himself becoming part of the force…all he knew was that it was right, and this was what he was meant to do.- because Luke and Han together again is what I need, what we all need. -





	one more adventure, my friend

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the original series, I loved the Last Jedi, the only thing I wish was different? I wish we got to see Luke/Han together again. So here we are. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Leia was safe. The rebellion would continue. As for him? Luke didn’t know what was waiting for him upon feeling himself becoming part of the force…all he knew was that it was right, and this was what he was meant to do. The first feeling was simply peace. All his lifes hardships and mistakes, they were nothing. For a time it felt simply as if he was asleep and nothing more, with the strange sense of being aware of it. He looked down to his hands but instead found darkness. Not the bad kind, but the kind that cloaks one at night when no source of light is available, allowing other senses to be heightened. Except that wasn’t happening, and it seemed as if he would be stuck this way forever, and just as he was about to resign to that fact, he felt it. 

A swirl around his fingertips at first, before it flowed around his body like a high wind, a soft glow illuminating the deep black into a navy blue, the corners of what vision he had a light turquoise. The force knew he was here but as he let it flow through him, it failed to latch on. 

And then everything changed again. Luke was thrown onto his knees in sandy dirt, everything suddenly physical again, the stinging in his palms a reminder of that. Scrambling to his feet, his lungs heaved for air, but refused to take. His heart no longer beat, but there was still a fire within that needed to do something. He looked down at himself, turning his hands over in front of his eyes and seeing that they were free of age, and were rather that of his younger self. 

Raising his eyes to see where he was, he was faced with an eery image. It was Mos Esley, no doubt, but where the streets usually crawled with the likes of criminals and pirates, it was silent. Not even a breeze blew to stir the dry surroundings.

“Where am I?” Luke spoke out loud. There must be someone out there listening to him, some reason he had been faced with this image. His voice was met with only the unfortunate lack of any sound…telling him he must be alone after all. 

Taking a step forward, his mind flooded with memories of the day his life had truly begun, the day Obi-Wan and him had left Tatooine, with the help from a certain smuggler. A small smile ghosted across Luke’s lips as he recalled the details of that fateful day. As if this place, this dream like state, was already one step ahead of him, he found himself outside the cantina, the familiar music finding his ears. Luke stepped inside and the music faded, and his eyes surveyed the empty establishment, nostalgia ever present as he felt an unfillable void within him.

“About time you showed up, kid.”

Startled by the voice, Luke’s eyes widened and he turned around only to be faced with the very man he’d met for the first time here all those years ago, and the on edge feeling left as soon as it came, visibly relaxing, “Han.”

Han leaned back against the wall with a carefree ease Luke hadn’t seen since the days of their youth, nodding at the other male, “Luke.”

Luke smiled more, his blue eyes once again brimming with life, “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. When the girl told me you died…”

“What? You didn’t think I had what it took to become part of the force after I died?” 

“No, Han-“

“Well, you wouldn’t be the only one. I don’t know why I’m here either.”

Luke’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to make sense of that, “What?”

“All I know is I was waiting for you, pal.”

Luke thought back to everything in the materialistic world, and what had brought them both here and he stood up straighter, his posture showing that of someone who knew more than his now young appearance. “We have to go see your son,” he said seriously.

“I had a feeling that had something to do with it.”

The promise of the task at hand made Luke feel hopeful, rushing forward to his friend and putting a hand on his shoulder, “One more adventure, my friend.” 

“Of course I can’t just rest in peace,” a breath of laughter escaped Han’s lips, as worry free as the blonde man in front of him, but determined nonetheless.

They turned to walk out of the cantina and Luke grinned, “I wouldn’t let you go that easy.”

As they walked, their voices faded as they reminisced about their lives, the image of Mos Esley and the cantina returning to black as it all had been before, and the energy of the two men became orbs of light, dancing with the delight of being reunited one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments always appreciated.


End file.
